


The Chosen

by thatgremlininyourbasement



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Autism, Autistic Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Other, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Floris | Fundy, Trans Male Character, autistic author, crackhead author, genderfluid author, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 21:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30095340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgremlininyourbasement/pseuds/thatgremlininyourbasement
Summary: Four people(?) met through uncertain circumstances involving magic, gods, angels, demons, and extra-dimensional beings and are now on a mission to save someone and possibly dismantle the angel mafia.
Relationships: (queerplatonic), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. we were vibing and you fall outa the sky wtf bro

**Author's Note:**

> Just a btw, I am autistic and am a transmasc genderfluid person who is mostly he, so to be clear I am in no way romanticizing autism or gender dysphoria.

The sound of pounding hammers penetrated the silence between the two. The dark oak was proving sturdier than expected. 

"Are you sure we need all this protection?" Tubbo asked cautiously, staring at the nail half-way embedded into the wood, setting his hammer down on the nearby porch railing

"I'm completely sure, if we don't secure the entire perimeter they'll be able to break in," Fundy answered. 

"But they're mostly nice right?"

Fundy sighed and stared at Tubbo, "Tubbo, you had to save me from indentured servitude, they gave me fucking fox ears and a tail, they-"

Tubbo put his hands out, "I know, I know, it's just that Tomm-" 

"Tommy is the exception, not the rule. He was literally banished to Earth and you had to save him," the end of Fundy's sentence was strained, and his hand was tightening and loosening around his hammer. 

"Tommy is always talking about how wonderful his friends are though."

Fundy set his hammer down on the porch railing next to Tubbo's and gripped Tubbo's shoulders, "If they were so wonderful, why wouldn't they have helped Tommy? I get it, you want to believe that the world is mostly good, but it's not."

Tubbo sighed, "Fine. Let's finish with the perimeter." The sun had reached the horizon by the time the duo finished hammering a line of dark oak planks around the edges of a caban Eret had sensed in the woods that the Chosen Team had decided to use as their base of operations. 

Tubbo stretched out his sore arms as he entered the house, slumping onto the dark green couch Ranboo had taken (aka stolen) from an Ikea, his justification being that "If it's a chain, it's free reign." 

Fundy yawned, "When were Ranboo and Eret coming back again?"

"Dunno," Tubbo laid across the couch, staring at spruce planks that made up the ceiling, "they'll probably be here soon though, Eret's weirdly into keeping a proper sleep schedule." 

Fundy chuckled as he sat on the kitchen island, this being the only place other than the floor not being taken up by a lounging Tubbo, "He's all into nature and shit, it makes sense that she cares about health."

As if talking about them had summoned them, Eret and Ranboo appeared in the middle of the room in a flurry of purple particles. Ranboo let go of Eret's shoulder and leaned against a wall to stabilize himself pressing his fingers together and apart and making small trilling noises. Half of his skin was a purplish-black, and the rest was a cream color. Half-and-half hair fell in front of his eyes, and a glimmering crown sat atop his head. 

Eret waved, their green skirt swaying from side to side, his staff made of intertwining tree-roots resting on her shoulder with a top made of a crystal suspended between vines, "Hello everyone."

Tubbo sat up and smiled, "Hello Eret and Ranboo!"

Ranboo waved quickly in greeting before going back to his stimming. Teleportation tended to over-stimulate him, and it took a bit for him to recover. Ranboo swallowed, "Can you please quiet?" 

Eret quickly nodded, understanding that Ranboo was having trouble with all the noise at the moment. End-People acted much different than most people on Earth. Tubbo stood and gestured for Eret to follow him outside, softly shutting the door behind himself. "Eret! Look at what Fundy and I did," he pointed proudly at the ring of dark oak nailed over the spruce exterior of the house. 

Eret smiled, "Very cool. Do you still want me to cast a protection spell?"

"If it won't be too much effort, please do."

"No problem, we're in a forest, doing my magic here is as easy as waving my staff," Eret's eyes glowed an even brighter light than normal as she swung his staff through the air, a soft green light seeping from the crystal in the rounded tip and coating the house in light that flashed three times before disappearing. "Any entity with negative intentions will not be able to cross through the door or windows," Eret stated.

Tubbo smiled brightly, "You're amazing!"

Eret chuckled, "I like to think so."

Tubbo glanced at the door, "Should we check on Ranboo?"

"I think being around fewer people will help, and Fundy will get us if he needs us." 

"Okay! Did you and Ranboo find anything cool?"

Eret nodded, "We found a herd of dear. They seemed to like Ranboo a lot."

"Animals like him a lot," Tubbo observed.

"He's pretty good at reading their body language. He's almost better than me." 

Tubbo's eyes widened, "That's really impressive. I wonder if it's an End thing." 

"Maybe. He always gets really flakey when I ask him about End-People."

"Yeah, I noticed that too." 

The duo jumped when the door swung open and Ranboo waved at them, his face split in a large grin that only End-People could achieve, "Hello!"

"Ranboo!" Tubbo cheered happily and hugged Ranboo, standing on his toes in order to hug the much taller End-Person. 

"You doing okay?" Eret checked.

Ranboo nodded and looked down at Tubbo, breaking away from the hug, "So, you and Fundy secured the perimeter?"

"Yup! How did your day go other than the deer thing?" Tubbo questioned.

"Great! I spotted some sleeping cots at REI that I can take so we don't have to sleep on the floor."

"No more teleporting for today! You've clearly already done it too much. They'll be there for you to steal tomorrow." Ranboo was usually much less-overstimulated after teleportation, but if he did too many in a day, it could get pretty bad.

" _Steal_ is a strong word. I prefer the term 'unlawfully take.'"

Tubbo smirked, "That is the definition of steal."

" _Naaaaaaaaaaah_." 

" _Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaah_."

"It's just 'illegal borrowing' Tubbo, don't judge," Eret quipped.

Tubbo sighed, "Not you _tooooooo_." 

"Other people agree with me," Eret responded, staring into the camera at the readers. 

" _What is she looking at_ ," Tubbo whispered to Ranboo.

"... _I have no idea._ "

The trio was interrupted by unintelligible yelling coming from the sky. Their eyes all shot towards it. spotting a figure with pointy wings and a tail ending in an arrow coming barreling out of the sky.

The three scrambled into the house, and Eret slammed the door shut, "Whoever that is won't be able to get in," they assured.

A loud bang came from one of the walls, and everyone jumped back, including Fundy who had been leaning against the kitchen counter. 

A muffled voice came from the other side of the wall, "This is the right place, right?" 

After a moment of silence, a nock echoed from the door. Eret hesitantly stepped towards it, holding his staff in a white-knuckle grip, and pulling the door open a crack, "Hello?" She called.

The door was pushed open by the person on the other side, and a disgruntled looking demon stared at them, hair windblown, a white bandana barely clinging to their head, and specks of a gold liquid spattered across their shirt, "I need your help. You're the people that Tommy wouldn't shut the fuck up about, right?"


	2. that is fucked up bro, you want some cornflakes?

Fundy narrowed his eyes, "Why do you ask?" 

The person's forehead creased as they sighed. They were leaned against the doorframe, keeping their weight off one of their legs, "I just told you, I need help."

Eret pinched the bridge of her nose under her sunglasses, "Let's just start from the beginning," they extended their hand that wasn't grasping his staff, "Hello, I'm Eret, I use all pronouns, what are your name and pronouns?"

The person's shoulders untensed at the fact that Eret was being friendly and shook Eret's hand, "I'm Sapnap, he/him." Ranboo, Tubbo, and Fundy all introduced themselves, and Sapnap slowly became more relaxed. Eret smiled, "Now, Sapnap, what do you need help with."

"My friends were kidnapped."

"Do you know who did it?" Ranboo asked.

"From the magic I spotted I think it must have been a group of angels."

"Eret, can you play the memory for us?" Tubbo requested.

"What does that mean-" Sapnap questioned suspiciously. 

"I'm a wizard. I'm proficient in good and neutral spells, I've never been able to do combat ones," Eret explained. 

"Can you do any healing magic?" Sapnap asked.

"No, do you need help?"

Sapnap nodded and pointed to his left leg, where his pant's leg was cut off at the knee and the bit that had been cut off appeared to be wrapped around an injury. A gold liquid was beginning to seep through. 

"We have a first aid kit," Tubbo offered, "it'll help."

"First aid won't really help me all that much, seeing as I'm a demon." Fundy visibly tensed and edged behind Ranboo, who was the tallest person in the room by far. Sapnap spotted him, "I promise I'm not one of _those._ Most of us are pretty okay."

Tubbo perked up immediately and poked Fundy in the arm, "Seeee, I told you!" 

"You know I have my reasons for not trusting any of these fucking demons or angels," Fundy glared at Sapnap.

Sapnap chuckled nervously and limped a step away, "Uh... yeah, that makes sense, I can tell you used to be a-" he cut himself off, realizing bringing up Fundy's past wouldn't be the best idea, "you don't have to trust me, just please, I want my friends to be safe." 

Fundy relaxed a little at this and Eret quickly stepped in, "Okay, let's just get started. Sapnap, do you know anyone who could heal you?" 

"Yeah, but he's in the Aether."

"Ranboo's an End-Person, he'll be able to take you there," Eret glanced around and noticed the absence of a looming End-Person, "fuck-"

"He probably left because of the yelling," Tubbo frowned, "he shouldn't have teleported, he was so over-stimulated from the last one."

"He probably didn't go far, I'm sure he's fine," Eret stated, "How about you go and look for him, I'll do what I can with first-aid, even if it won't be much it's better than doing nothing. We won't be able to leave until the morning, I can't imagine what teleporting all the way to the Aether would do to Ranboo in this state." 

Fundy reached behind the kitchen counter and handed the first-aid kit to Eret. Sapnap stood in the doorway, "Uh, I can't get in-" 

"Oh, the dark oak," Eret realized, "we'll just do this outside." Eret quickly headed outside, letting Sapnap lean on her for support as he walked to the front of the house, putting down the staff and waving his hand over it, making the crystal glow even brighter. Fundy headed outside to 'help,' or more of stare at Sapnap to make sure he didn't do anything suspicious. 

Tubbo started looking around, checking all the bedrooms first. Not spotting Ranboo, he moved back to the main room. He stood in the middle of the room, listening for any sounds. He perked up when he heard a muffled chirping, and strode to where he heard it, softly opening a cabinet door and spotting Ranboo curled tightly into himself, shaking.

Ranboo's eyes shot towards Tubbo, and he let out a few low trills. Tubbo smiled, "Hey Ranboo. Do you want me to help you out of there? It looks kind of cramped." Tubbo extended his hands and raised one higher, "Tap this one for yes," he raised the other, "this for no." 

Ranboo quickly tapped the one for yes, and Tubbo carefully grasped Ranboo's arm, slowly pulling him out. Ranboo helped him, edging himself out. Upon reaching freedom, Ranboo uncurled, sitting on the floor while wringing his hands together. 

Tubbo sat in front of him, "I'll be here when you want me." 

\---

Eret unwrapped Sapnap's leg and quickly summoned some water to clean it. While working on dressing it, they started talking to Sapnap, "So, what exactly happened?" 

"I was just walking with them when a group of masked people jumped out of some nearby bushes. They slashed my leg with a golden whip thing. Dream- he's one of my friends, stepped in and pulled out his ax, and started attacking them. He told me and George, the other friend I was with, to run away. I can't really remember what happened next honestly, it's all a blur." 

"But George isn't with you now?" Eret questioned, wrapping Sapnap's leg in bandages. 

"No, he got taken at some point."

"You could say that George is... not found," Eret quipped, staring at the readers.

Sapnap looked at him confused, "... sure, I guess?"

Eret snapped out of his staring and turned his at"Well, it sounds as if the best course of action is memory replay. If you're okay with it."

"What exactly is that?"

"I can pull it out of your head for a bit and project it into the air. It'll be like watching a movie. Do demons have movies?" Eret wondered.

Sapnap chuckled, "Yes, we have movies. We watch the ones the mortals make." 

"Oh," Eret internally smacked himself in the face, "I knew that, Tommy's obsessed with the Marvel movies."

"He really is."

"How well do you know him?"

"We're acquaintances. He's kind of annoying." 

"Yeah, a lot of people think that when they first meet him," Eret finished wrapping the bandages around Sapnap's leg and smiled, "now, are you willing to have me play the memory?" 

Sapnap nodded, "If it'll help save them, yes." 

"Hey, do any of you want corn flakes?" Tubbo called from the doorway. 


	3. bro, that memory is wack

"Corn flakes sound great!" Eret called back at Tubbo. They helped Sapnap to his feet, "Sapnap, you can't get inside the house, but I can set up a little shelter out here for you. Is that okay?" 

Sapnap nodded, "I can deal with it for one night. Bad will let me crash at his place once we get there." 

"Oh, is that the friend you said could heal you?"

"Yup. He's a really nice guy, I think you'll like him. Just don't swear around him." 

"Noted," Eret stated, helping Sapnap to the doorway and leaning him against the outside wall, "you can stay here, for now, it'll keep you connected to our group." 

Sapnap nodded and Fundy strode up to him, "I still don't trust you _demon._ "

Sapnap put his hands up, "I know, I know. My friend can probably heal that scar of yours, you know," Sapnap pointed to the large burn scar on the left side of Fundy's face.

Fundy's ears shot up, "I'm not letting any of your demon friends do any kind of magic on me." 

"Bad isn't a demon. Not actually sure what he would be considered, he's kind of an angel-demon hybrid." 

"I don't like angels either. A hybrid doesn't sound any better."

"If it makes you feel better he doesn't like those you have a problem with either. Neither do I. They're probably the ones who took my friends." 

Fundy's eyes narrowed, "How can you be sure of that?"

"Because he deserted them. He trained with them until he knew enough, and he left, he would have gained more if he stayed, but it wasn't worth it to him, because he cares." 

"... fine. But this scar is a mark of honor. It shows that I escaped, and I will never get rid of it." 

"Cool." 

Ranboo walked up to the two, cornflake bowls in his hands, "Sorry, to interrupt, but I come bearing food!" 

Fundy smiled at him and took a bowl, "Thank you. Are you doing better?" 

"Yes. I still need rest though," Ranboo handed the other bowl to Sapnap, who started stuffing his face.

Across the room, Eret and Tubbo leaned against a wall. "What do you think of Sapnap," Tubbo questioned.

"He seems like an honest guy. From what I can tell he just wants to help his friends. I think we can trust him."

"Are you going to replay the memory?"

"He said he was okay with it, so, yes."

"When?"

"After we all finish eating. He must be hungry, from what I've heard he's had a long day."

"How so?"

"His friend George is not found and his friend Dream was taken." 

"Oh, those are the friends that got kidnapped?"

"Yup." 

"How do you think he's doing, like, mentally?"

Eret hummed softly, "Probably not well. No one could be after getting your friends kidnapped like that. Fundy probably isn't helping," Eret glanced over at Fundy, who wasn't breaking his stare at Sapnap as he ate, "but Fundy probably isn't doing the best mentally with a demon around either." 

"Should we separate them?"

"I think our best course of action will be to leave Sapnap at his friend's house once we get there. We have to keep Fundy with us, not just because he needs us but because he's also the only one of us that can really fight." 

Tubbo nodded, "Yeah, that makes sense." 

Across the room, Sapnap called, "I've finished eating, can we get to saving my friends?" 

Eret pushed herself off the wall and grabbed their staff, walking over to Sapnap. "I have to warn you, although this won't bring you any physical pain seeing a memory like the one you described will be emotionally taxing." 

Sapnap nodded, "Understood. Can you just do it, waiting is just making me more worried about it." 

"Of course." Eret put the end of his staff on Sapnap's head. The crystal shone brightly, and Eret's eyes glowed under his sunglasses. A few moments passed before a glimmering illusion appeared in front of the porch. 

The illusion started off as a bright green before a scene started appearing. Sapnap was walking side-by-side with two of his friends, one wearing a white mask with black horns peaking behind it and green hoodie and the other with white glasses perched on top of his head with a glimmering halo floating above it. 

The three were strolling on clouds, passing red-orange bushes that had rounded edges. 

"Oh come on, gay fucking aeroplanes are superior to all," Glasses-guy was saying before a glimmering line shot out from one of the bushes, striking Sapnap on the leg. Sapnap cried out in pain, stumbling back. 

Mask-man put out one of his hands, and a red ax materialized in his grip. He ran towards the bushes, "George, Sapnap, get out of here!" 

"I'm not leaving you out here to fight whoever that is alone," Glasses-guy, who the Chosen gang had figured out was George through the process of elimination called back. 5 masked figures shot up from the bushes, all brandishing different weapons. One had a whip, one had a net, and had a sword, and had a mace, and the last had bolas. All weapons were golden. 

"You have to get Sapnap out of here!" Dream yelled back, dodging a strike from the whip and darting towards the person with a sword. 

"I can handle myself," Sapnap yelled, taking a step and stumbling, nearly falling before George grabbed him. 

"Come on," George hissed.

"But Dream-"

"Wants us to go," George lifted Sapnap up, tightly cradling him in his arms as he sprinted away, "we have to get to Bad's." 

George only made it a few yards before one of the people threw the bolas at him. They wrapped around his legs, making him trip. Sapnap fell from his arms, skidding across the clouds. George looked at Sapnap with terror in his eyes, "Sapnap, go." 

"I can't leave you two!"

"You have to try. Fly." 

"I can't reach the Aether without you! And I'm shit at flying!"

"Go somewhere else! All that matters is that you're not here!" 

Sapnap glanced behind George, seeing the figures approaching, and extended his wings, willing himself to sink through the clouds as he dove towards the ground below. 

The illusion dissipated, and everyone looked at each other. Sapnap was shaking, peeper juicing trailing down his cheeks. Tubbo crouched before him, wrapping him in a tight hug. 

Fundy stood still with his mouth hanging open, "Sapnap I'm so sorry- I- should've believed you."

Ranboo awkwardly patted Sapnap's head, "There, there?" 

Sapnap softly snickered at the End-person's attempt to cheer him up. 

Eret cleared his throat, "Well- uh- that was something. 


End file.
